


All Of Our Monsters

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Gen, Humour, Love, Magic, Self-Defense, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine a few years from now, Loki and Natasha Romanov are married and have a daughter named, Linnea - a ballerina, magician and mythologist. Thor and Jane are the same with their daughter, Kayra - mythologist and working astrophysicist. Tony and Pepper adopted Zachary. Steve meets Sharon and Bruce and Clint are still working away, still having to meet their perfect partner. Although, it's not all family for these people. Linnea and Kayra were born into the Avengers way of life, and Zachary was brought into it which means they will of course be targetted by enemies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A few years ago, Loki knelt on one knee - yes, hard to believe that - and proposed to Natasha Romanov after about six months since they first built a relationship. Thor had done the same with his Jane, only he had no difficulty kneeling right in front of her. Tony, well, everything about  Tony comes as a surprise so it's unknown if there was _kneeling_ involved with Pepper. Steve still had difficulty adjusting to the new ways of life, Clint had been working on small missions with the others. Although, Clint's attitiude to Loki remains the same as does Loki's towards Clint. Bruce is still as smart and angry as ever. So, Natasha and Loki got married in the year afterwards and swiftly followed a little baby girl which Loki had picked out the name for. Linnea, the name was of Scandinavian origin of course and meant "lime or linden tree." It was also the name of a small pink mountain flower. Linnea had her father's black hair and dark green eyes that were mostly mistaken for brown. Thor and Jane had the same follow up, Linnea's younger cousin, Kayra was born. Kayra was an inspiration of the name Grace, which meant eloquence or beauty. Kayra had her father's blonde hair and her mother's brown eyes. Tony and Pepper are still in the stage of discussing children and who knows how long that will take. Clint, Steve, Bruce and Tony all had to go on missions without Thor and Natasha has they had their little children to look after. Loki would tell Linnea stories of Asgard at night from since she was a baby when she grew into a child. As Linnea was a child, Natasha started tutoring her in ballet and Loki would tutor her in magic. She also got a knack for mischief, by her father's influence or heritage no doubt. She would prank everyone in the house. Kayra was also told stories of Asgard by her father and taught astrophysics by her mother... The easy way at first, which Thor still found fascinating. It wasn't happy families for them of course, though as all families have their fights. Natasha and Thor also had to go back to work some time. Loki also had to help sometimes so Jane had to babysit her sometimes as well as Kayra. Tony and Pepper decided to adopt Zachary from the adoption shelter instead of going through the stages of pregnancy. He was a year older than Linnea. Pepper would babysit with Jane when Loki had to help the Avengers at some missions. As the three of them grew into their pre-teen years, the S.H.I.E.L.D decided it would be a good idea to put all six Avengers together so there was no hassle between them and their families. Whoever wasn't on a mission would teach Zachary, Linnea and Kayra skills. Clint would teach them Archery, Natasha would still teach Linnea ballet, Loki would still teach Linnea magic and mythology, Thor would still teach Kayra mythology, Jane would still teach Kayra astrophysics, Tony would teach all of three of them physics as well as Bruce. Maria and Nick would teach them how to shoot a gun. They grew into their adolescent years still learning these skills. They were also sent to the hell that is high school. Their lives were anything but normal but maybe it's going to get a lot stranger. Linnea, Kayra and Zachary aren't going to be worried about school, spots or anything else that teenagers worry about. Their worries are much bigger... And weirder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Linnea are having bad dreams which seem very lucid and linked.

Nightmares wouldn't usually happen like this. At least not for the stoic, strong willed Black Widow. She was on a beach, standing at the edge of the shore with her back to the sea, looking ahead at the scene before her. Her daughter had her head in her husband's chest as her husband had his arms around her protectively. A few inches from them was Clint Barton, arrow pulled back on his bow, pointing it straight at her daughter. Natasha went pale and ran up to them but no one looked in her direction. Not a single soul. It was like she wasn't there. Moments later, Tony and Thor landed a few metres away from them. They ran up to Clint and Tony put a hand on his shoulder.

"C'mon, Clint. She wouldn't want this!" Tony said. Clint said nothing and brushed Tony's hand off with a swirl of his shoulder. Tony puffed and looked hopefully at Thor whilst Natasha's daughter was clinging on to her father as if the sand would suck her under if she didn't.

"See reason. My niece did nothing to harm Lady Natasha," Thor tried to reason. Clint, again, said nothing and kept his arrow trained on her daughter. They stood there in silence as Natasha stood next to her husband and daughter. Moments later, there was Steve and Bruce running from behind Natasha and making their way to Clint.

"Come on, Clint. She's only a kid!" Bruce grounded. Clint didn't move a muscle. His eyes never strayed from her daughter. Natasha moved closer to her family and put her arm on her husband's arm. Her husband made no move to look at her. She could only wonder what was going on. Clint had a look of disgust upon his face as he stared at her family.

"She's only a kid!" Steve repeated Bruce as he motioned to her daughter in exasperation. "Lower the arrow and stand down!" Everyone looked at Clint for a few moments to see what he would do.

"I don't take orders from you," spat Clint, not bothering to look in Steve's direction. Natasha held more tightly on to her husband's arm but he seemed not to notice. Her daughter looked up at Clint. Her dark green eyes staring at him in plead. Her ebony hair was blowing in the wind as she clung to her father. Natasha reached out and ran her fingers soothingly through her daughter's hair. Her daughter seemed not to take any notice but she moved closer to her father. Natasha pulled her hand away and stared at Clint, her eyes cold and piercing. She wouldn't even, in a million years, think that Clint would kill her husband or daughter.

"She's still just a kid," said Steve coldly. Clint rolled his eyes.

"Lady Natasha was _protecting_ her daughter. Yet, you choose to blind yourself by making yourself believe that Linnea killed her," pierced Thor, again trying to make Clint see reason but Clint wouldn't have it.

"She did kill her. That _thing_ isn't a child, she's a monster. A cold blooded killer," he needled, his voice cold and distant. Natasha stared at him in horror. She moved closer to her husband and daughter.

"You will not speak of my daughter like that. She is no monster," spat her husband in anger. Clint made a face at him. Natasha clung to him fiercely and put her hand gently on the back of her daughters, trying to soothe her. Her husband's arms wrapped around their daughter more as they both clung to him.

"With you out the way, this would be easier," cried Clint. Her husband furrowed his brows. Suddenly, there was an arrow in his leg and he fell to the ground, groaning in pain. Her and her daughter's eyes widened.

"Father!" said her daughter quietly as she knelt down to the ground to tend to her father. Clint pulled back another arrow, but was hit with the force of Mjolnir, knocking him to the ground. He let loose the arrow, that was still going for her daughter's head. Steve threw his shield, aiming it for the arrow,

"Stop!" yelled a voice that sounded like hers, only it wasn't her.

Natasha woke up with a start and looked around the room. Her surroundings were normal. There was a dresser with a hamper beside the door, a phone, bedside tables, a closet, a bookshelf and a mirror. She looked down at saw she was lying in her bed. Her husband sat up after her. She was shaking, pale and beads of sweat were rolling down her head.

"Natasha. Natasha," whispered her husband. She whipped her head around to look at Loki, sitting up beside her. She closed her eyes in relief that it was only a dream and that she was still at home, in her bed with her husband and her daughter safe in the next room. She flopped down on the pillow. "Natasha, are you alright?" asked Loki, lying down beside her. She nodded and turned to face him, her eyes still closed trying to get back to sleep, shuffling closer to him. Loki wrapped his arms around her, wondering what could have been so bad in her dreams she woke up in a distress.

His dreams seemed normal and peaceful. It was a memory. A memory of when his daughter was a baby, with his brother and their baby. They had taken Natasha and Jane to Asgard to seek shelter for their children whilst they fought on Midgard. Loki, at first, seemed cold and distant towards his adoptive parents but his mother would always be a mother and tried to make him see reason. He gave in a little, but not easily. His mother, he would forgive but his adoptive father he would always see as a traitor and a fool.

"What are their names?" asked his mother. Jane was holding Thor and her baby, not paying attention to them at all as they watched her sleep.

"Linnea and Kayra," answered Natasha for them. "Linnea is our child." They left them in the care of Asgard as they fought against Thanos and his skrull army. When they returned, they stayed on Asgard for a few years until Linnea was two, they left to Midgard as Natasha wanted to be close to her friends and wanted Linnea to know them. Loki protested at first but Natasha made him see reason. She also wanted Linnea to know Thor, Jane and Kayra.

Morning came and Loki wanted to avoid it like the plague. He moaned as Natasha shook him to get him awake. Finally he gave in and sat up, his hair ruffled and in his face. Natasha giggled at the sight of him. He pushed his hair back and shook his head at her. He captured her mouth in a gentle kiss as she returned it. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Loki groaned against Natasha's lips. Natasha laughed and pushed him off of her as he jumped off the bed and into their bathroom. Natasha opened the door to reveal their daughter.

"Uncle Steve's making breakfast in the kitchen. Thought you should know," announced Linnea as she pulled out something from her arm and handed it to her mother. "I also believe this is yours." she said as she handed her mother her gun. Natasha took it and set it against the dresser, closing the door.

Linnea walked towards the kitchen to grab her breakfast from Steve and walk in to the big ballet studio in the basement. It was quiet and peaceful down there as she ate her breakfast. After she had finished, she wrapped bandages around both her feet and slipped on a pair of socks and black ballet slippers. She danced gracefully as she held on to the bar. Doing ballet soothed her, especially after sleepless nights of terrible dreams.

_Steve threw his shield and it hit the arrow, sending it flying away._

_"Stop!" her mother screamed from the beach as Thor summoned back Mjolnir. Loki groaned on the ground next to Linnea as she pulled the arrow out of his leg. Clint stood up and aimed again, ignoring Natasha's command. The bow and arrow flew out of his hand as Natasha kicked it to the ground and punched him in the face. She knelt down beside Loki and Linnea, tending to his leg as she applied pressure. Linnea searched the bag she had for her spell book and worked her magic to heal his leg. Clint was rubbing his jaw as he stood up angrily, searching for his bow and arrow but Thor held it in his grasp. Behind them, Kayra, Jane, Darcy, Erik, Zachary and Pepper came running. Clint looked at Natasha as she was kneeling beside Loki, caressing his cheek._

_"Tasha, I-" he started but was cut off by her standing up abruptly, walking to him and slapping him across the face. Loki smirked but grimaced in pain as Linnea had only stopped the bleeding, not the pain. Linnea knelt next to him, holding his hand as she watched her mother and someone she once called "Uncle"._

_"You tried to kill my family!" yelled Natasha, angrily at Clint. "How could you do that?!" Linnea grasped her father's hand as he sat up and pulled Linnea close to him protectively. She leaned against him as he kissed the top of her head and picked her up so they could stand. Linnea put her father's arm around her to help him keep her balance._

_"I thought you were dead! That_ vermin _should die anyway. So should she! She almost killed you! She's a danger, a threat. She's extremely dangerous, Natasha!" yelled Clint. Natasha kicked him where it hurts most._

 _"Don't you dare speak of my daughter like that! I've nearly died lots of times and you've never hunted down the person who tried to kill me, so why hunt down my daughter? I was only_ protecting _her. She didn't try to kill me!" screamed Natasha angrily. "Oh, yes, I know. Because with my daughter out of the way, Loki would be alone. Just like you want,"_

_Natasha had now had enough of Clint and walked away from him to join her family. She slung Loki's other arm around her. Linnea looked behind her and saw an arrow fly for her father's back. She tackled him and her mother to ground as she stood up. Clint took another shot as she closed her eyes._

By that time, she had woken up. Linnea walked away from the bar and pulled off her ballet slippers.

"You can come out now," called Linnea.

"Just like your mother," said her father. Linnea turned to look at him and then turned away, smirking. "I'd say you were getting good at this Midgardian dance."

"You speak of it as if you've never seen it before," quipped Linnea. Her father sat down beside her as she pulled on her trainers she was wearing before going down to the basement.

"You also looked as if you were worried about something. Is there something wrong, Linnea?" asked Loki, his voice sincere. Linnea looked down as she fixed her laces.

"Just..." she started, as she sat back and pondered over what she should tell him. "Just a bad dream. Nothing to worry about." she assured as she stood up, patting his shoulder and walking upstairs to the sitting room.


End file.
